Test No.2069
v | test_number = 2069 | date = 2,3,4,5,6 January 2013 | venue = Newlands, Cape Town | toss = New Zealand, who chose to bat | result = South Africa won by inns & 27 runs | man_of_the_match = Vernon Philander | umpires = IJ Gould (Eng) and RJ Tucker (Aus) | last_test = Test No.2068 | next_test = Test No.2070 |}} Fall of wickets: 1-7 (Guptill, 1.6 ov), 2-14 (McCullum, 5.3 ov), 3-14 (Brownlie, 5.6 ov), 4-27 (Williamson, 7.6 ov), 5-27 (Watling, 9.1 ov), 6-28 (Franklin, 10.5 ov), 7-31 (Bracewell, 13.3 ov), 8-38 (Patel, 16.4 ov), 9-45 (Boult, 18.3 ov), 10-45 (Flynn, 19.2 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-1 (Smith, 1.1 ov), 2-108 (Amla, 25.2 ov), 3-212 (Kallis, 51.3 ov), 4-255 (Petersen, 65.1 ov), 5-281 (du Plessis, 73.2 ov), 6-335 (Elgar, 89.2 ov), 7-342 (de Villiers, 93.6 ov), 8-347 (Peterson, 95.2 ov) Did not Bat: DW Steyn, M Morkel Fall of wickets: 1-0 (Guptill, 0.6 ov), 2-29 (Williamson, 17.4 ov), 3-118 (McCullum, 31.1 ov), 4-155 (Flynn, 43.6 ov), 5-229 (Brownlie, 80.5 ov), 6-252 (Watling, 92.5 ov), 7-252 (Bracewell, 94.4 ov), 8-265 (Patel, 99.4 ov), 9-274 (Franklin, 101.6 ov), '''Match details *'Series:' South Africa led the 2-match series 1-0 *'Player of the match:' Vernon Philander *'TV umpire:' HDPK Dharmasena (Sri Lanka) *'Match referee:' DC Boon (Australia) *'Reserve umpire:' S George Close of play :*Day 1 - South Africa 1st innings 252/3 (AN Petersen 103*, AB de Villiers 19*, 64 ov) :*Day 2 - New Zealand 2nd innings 169/4 (DG Brownlie 69*, BJ Watling 10*, 52 ov) Match notes Day 1 :*Over 7.6: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - RJ Tucker, Batsman - KS Williamson (Struck down) :*Innings Break: New Zealand - 45/10 in 19.2 overs (CS Martin 0) :*Over 1.2: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - RJ Tucker, Batsman - HM Amla (Struck down) :*Lunch: South Africa - 3/1 in 2.0 overs (AN Petersen 0, HM Amla 2) :*South Africa: 50 runs in 11.3 overs (69 balls), Extras 0 :*2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 62 balls (AN Petersen 12, HM Amla 38, Ex 0) :*Drinks: South Africa - 77/1 in 16.0 overs (AN Petersen 27, HM Amla 48) :*HM Amla: 50 off 55 balls (8 x 4) :*South Africa: 100 runs in 21.4 overs (131 balls), Extras 1 :*2nd Wicket: 100 runs in 125 balls (AN Petersen 37, HM Amla 62, Ex 1) :*Tea: South Africa - 119/2 in 29.0 overs (AN Petersen 45, JH Kallis 6) :*AN Petersen: 50 off 88 balls (7 x 4) :*South Africa: 150 runs in 35.5 overs (216 balls), Extras 1 3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 70 balls (AN Petersen 20, JH Kallis 30, Ex 0) :*JH Kallis: 50 off 68 balls (5 x 4, 2 x 6) :*Drinks: South Africa - 198/2 in 47.0 overs (AN Petersen 76, JH Kallis 53) :*South Africa: 200 runs in 47.4 overs (287 balls), Extras 2 :*3rd Wicket: 100 runs in 144 balls (AN Petersen 43, JH Kallis 56, Ex 1) :*South Africa: 250 runs in 62.2 overs (375 balls), Extras 3 :*AN Petersen: 100 off 170 balls (11 x 4, 1 x 6) :*End Of Day: South Africa - 252/3 in 64.0 overs (AN Petersen 103, AB de Villiers 19) Day 2 :*Drinks: South Africa - 296/5 in 78.0 overs (AB de Villiers 38, D Elgar 7) :*South Africa: 300 runs in 78.1 overs (470 balls), Extras 3 :*New Ball Taken: South Africa 305/5 after 80.1 overs (AB de Villiers 40, D Elgar 13) :*AB de Villiers: 50 off 88 balls (7 x 4) :*6th Wicket: 50 runs in 84 balls (AB de Villiers 31, D Elgar 19, Ex 1) :*Lunch: South Africa - 335/6 in 91.0 overs (AB de Villiers 61, RJ Peterson 0) :*Innings Break: South Africa - 347/8 in 95.2 overs (VD Philander 0) :*Over 9.3: Review by South Africa (Bowling), Umpire - IJ Gould, Batsman - KS Williamson (Struck down) :*Tea: New Zealand - 33/2 in 19.0 overs (BB McCullum 17, DG Brownlie 0) :*New Zealand: 50 runs in 20.3 overs (123 balls), Extras 5 Day 3 :*New Zealand: 200 runs in 66.2 overs (398 balls), Extras 11 :*Drinks: New Zealand - 201/4 in 67.0 overs (DG Brownlie 87, BJ Watling 23) :*5th Wicket: 50 runs in 153 balls (DG Brownlie 25, BJ Watling 23, Ex 3) :*DG Brownlie: 100 off 160 balls (13 x 4, 2 x 6) :*New Ball Taken: New Zealand 225/4 after 80.1 overs (DG Brownlie 105, BJ Watling 28) :*Lunch: New Zealand - 232/5 in 82.0 overs (BJ Watling 31, JEC Franklin 0) :*New Zealand: 250 runs in 91.5 overs (551 balls), Extras 12 :*Drinks: New Zealand - 252/7 in 94.4 overs (JEC Franklin 9) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2013 Test matches